"Tidal Brave" transcript (Roleplay Reborn)
16:00 <@Chris|Izzy|Dunca> -- INTRO -- 16:00 <@Chris|Izzy|Dunca> Chris: Previously on Camp Drama! 16:00 <@Chris|Izzy|Dunca> Chris: Our campers were each paired up with an animal buddy to train in their image. 16:00 <@Chris|Izzy|Dunca> Chris: While Trent and Cody discussed girls, Leshawna was DISCUSS-ted with Izzy's lack of sanity, and Courtney attempted to train a bear. 16:00 <@Chris|Izzy|Dunca> Chris: Meanwhile, Heather convinced the lonely Beth that, if she could train her woodpecker, they'd be BFFs for life, and after the Gophers won immunity, Beth officially became part of Heather's alliance. 16:00 <@Chris|Izzy|Dunca> Chris: Due to Courtney's major screw-up, she was voted off at the campfire ceremony, buuut happened to get in a little smoochy-smoochy with Duncan before she left. 16:00 <@Chris|Izzy|Dunca> Chris: In our commercial challenge, teams had to create advertisements for my new line of underwear, and I gotta say, the Bass' cardboard ninja boxer-brief brawl didn't come anywhere CLOSE to the Gophers' accidental... 16:00 <@Chris|Izzy|Dunca> Chris: *screen flashes to Heather getting her top ripped off* ... WARDROBE MALFUNCTION. Thanks for that, Linds. 16:01 <@Chris|Izzy|Dunca> Chris: After the Bass lost, Beth and Izzy butted heads, and Harold and Cody battled for dominance on their team... at the bonfire, we saw the last of Cody, the twelfth camper voted off. 16:01 <@Chris|Izzy|Dunca> Chris: We're officially down to ten, and the Bass are totally sucking right now. Who will be voted off next in the MOST dramatic campfire ceremony yet? 16:01 <@Chris|Izzy|Dunca> Chris: Find out tonight... on CAMP DRAMA! 16:01 <@Chris|Izzy|Dunca> -- START -- 16:01 <@Chris|Izzy|Dunca> *screen flashes over to the campsite during a massive rainstorm in the middle of the night, with both teams seen sleeping in their cabin* 16:01 * Heather13 is seen sleeping in her BRAND-NEW LUXURIOUS ACTOR'S TRAILER THAT LESHAWNA DIDN'T WIN, SO IN YOUR FACE. 16:01 <@Chris|Izzy|Dunca> *screen fades over to the morning; the campsite has now completely flooded, and both cabins are floating in the middle of the lake* 16:02 <@Chris|Izzy|Dunca> *screen flashes over to the Screaming Gophers' cabin* 16:02 <+Gwen|> *wakes up, yawns* 16:02 <+Gwen|> Ugh... why is it so loud out? 16:02 <+Lindsay|> And rocky... 16:02 <+Leshawna|> *waking up* Mmmm, there is some motion in that ocean... 16:02 <+Leshawna|> Wait. 16:02 <+Leshawna|> What the?! 16:03 <+Leshawna|> *rushes to cabin door and opens it* 16:03 <+Gwen|> :o 16:03 <+Leshawna|> OCEAN? 16:03 <+Leshawna|> *closes door and begins panting* 16:03 <+Gwen|> Ocean? Huh? 16:03 <+Gwen|> Where are we?! 16:03 <+Gwen|> :| 16:04 <+Lindsay|> Duh, we're in Canada, Gwen. 16:04 <+Harold|Trent> T: Uh-oh. 16:04 <+Harold|Trent> T: It looks the rain from last night might have flooded camp. 16:04 <+Gwen|> Which means....? 16:04 <+Harold|Trent> T: We're stuck in the middle of the ocean. 16:04 <+Gwen|> WHAT? 16:04 <+Lindsay|> Huh?? D: 16:04 <+Leshawna|> Ocean? 16:05 <+Gwen|> I have claustrophobia! 16:05 <+Gwen|> I need to leave! 16:05 <+Geoff|> Yo, dudes! *wakes up* What's all the yelling about, bros? 16:05 <+Gwen|> *looks out window* Oh, crap! 16:05 <+Gwen|> Camp is NOWHERE IN SIGHT. 16:05 <+Leshawna|> I don't remember a cruise bein apart of this show! :@ 16:05 <+Geoff|> Is our cabin moving or did we just have a REALLY wild party last night xD 16:05 <+Lindsay|> We're stuck in the middle of the ocean, Geoff. 16:06 <+Lindsay|> Without hair products D: 16:06 <+Gwen|> *notices Heather's trailer is gone* ...and without Heather... 16:06 <+Gwen|> Huh. Maybe this isnt so bad after all. 16:06 <+Leshawna|> Heather's gone too? 16:06 <+Geoff|> Aw, she slept in the trailer she won overnight! Now she's nowhere to be seen, dudes. D: 16:06 <+Leshawna|> Oh, cool! 16:06 <+Leshawna|> A Heather-free cabin! Now we just need to wait for someone to rescue us. >.> 16:07 <+Harold|Trent> T: Well..... 16:07 <+Harold|Trent> T: If someone DOES rescue us :/ 16:07 <@Chris|Izzy|Dunca> *screen flashes over to the Killer Bass' cabin* 16:07 <+Beth|> *Wakes up* 16:07 <+Beth|> *Yawns* I feel lighter than usual... 16:07 <@Chris|Izzy|Dunca> I: Same... *rubs head* man, my head hurts. 16:07 <@Chris|Izzy|Dunca> D: Yeah, INSANITY tends to do that to people, Iz. 16:08 <+Harold|Trent> H: *hops off bunk bed* GOOD MORNING WORLD 16:08 <+Harold|Trent> H: You know, I think I'll go for a morning jog today! Don't ask me why! 16:08 <+Harold|Trent> H: I'm just going to run out the front door *opens it* completely unaware of what is OUTSIII--- *falls into the water* 16:08 <+Beth|> :o 16:08 <@Chris|Izzy|Dunca> D: :o 16:08 <@Chris|Izzy|Dunca> I: Huh? 16:08 <@Chris|Izzy|Dunca> I: Ooh, water! :D 16:08 <@Chris|Izzy|Dunca> I: ... 16:09 <@Chris|Izzy|Dunca> I: ... OH, CRAP, WATER. :-O 16:09 <+Beth|> Ohmygosh!!! *pokes head out window* The camp is gone! 16:09 <@Chris|Izzy|Dunca> D: Are you SERIOUS? -_-' 16:09 <+Beth|> Yes! We're adrift at sea! 16:09 <+Beth|> What if everyone else drowned? :'( 16:09 <+Harold|Trent> H: *gets back on to cabin* I don't wanna die with DUNCAN <_< 16:09 <@Chris|Izzy|Dunca> D: *Rolls eyes at Harold* 16:09 <@Chris|Izzy|Dunca> Chris: *over the intercom, which is now floating in the middle of the lake* Good morning, campers! 16:10 <@Chris|Izzy|Dunca> Chris: It's exactly 10:30 AM, and the forecast says it's a little... RAINY. Heh-heh. xD 16:10 <+Gwen|> VERY funny -.-' 16:10 <+Leshawna|> Since when is he a comedian? :@ 16:10 <@Chris|Izzy|Dunca> Chris: Nah, just kidding. Anyway, today WAS going to be arts and crafts day... 16:10 <@Chris|Izzy|Dunca> Chris: But, thanks to the fact that camp is now flooded, we're not sure how well that's going to work out. 16:10 <@Chris|Izzy|Dunca> Chris: In fact, I'm not even a hundred percent sure that all of you can hear me. 16:10 <+Leshawna|> Wish we couldn't 16:10 <+Leshawna|> >.> 16:11 <@Chris|Izzy|Dunca> Chris: There are still cameras everywhere, Leshawna. I know what you're saying. :@ 16:11 <@Chris|Izzy|Dunca> Chris: Back to my spiel, arts and crafts is a no, so your job for today is to endure confinement in your respective cabins with your teammates until we save you. 16:11 <@Chris|Izzy|Dunca> Chris: Or, IF we save you. 16:11 <@Chris|Izzy|Dunca> Chris: The team that manages to cope best through this horrible but conveniently-timed flood will win invincibility this evening, while the losing team will be sent to elimination. 16:11 <@Chris|Izzy|Dunca> Chris: Weather reports say that the water should start evaporating within a few hours. Well, actually, about TEN hours. So until then, you can't leave your cabin. McLean out! 16:11 <+Beth|> Wait. I can't go to the Gophers cabin? 16:11 <+Beth|> But what about Heather and Lindsay? 16:12 <@Chris|Izzy|Dunca> I: SHUT UP, BETH. 16:12 <@Chris|Izzy|Dunca> I: *Hears knock on door* Uh, what is that? 16:12 <+Harold|Trent> H: Probably a scary sea monster. D: 16:12 <+Harold|Trent> H: I don't want to die! 16:12 <@Heather13> *angrily knocks on door* 16:12 <@Heather13> Hello?! 16:12 <@Heather13> I know you're in there, Leshawna, let me IN. 16:13 <@Chris|Izzy|Dunca> I: Ahhh! It's the scary mean girl from the Gophers! 16:13 <+Harold|Trent> H: Heather? O.o 16:13 <@Heather13> *kicks the door down* :@ 16:13 <@Heather13> :o 16:13 <+Beth|> HEATHER!!!!! :D 16:13 <@Heather13> Oh, no way! 16:13 <@Heather13> Are you KIDDING? 16:14 <@Heather13> First, I almost drown, then my new trailer sinks, and now I have to spend ten hours with the FISH-HEADS?! 16:14 <@Chris|Izzy|Dunca> I: HEY. 16:14 <@Chris|Izzy|Dunca> I: Listen up, bossy booby chick that I'm slightly afraid of! 16:14 <@Heather13> :| 16:14 <@Chris|Izzy|Dunca> I: WE ARE THE KILLER BASS, and we stick together unlike you GOPHERS. 16:14 <@Chris|Izzy|Dunca> I: So, IF YOU'RE GOING TO STAY HERE, YOU'RE GOING TO LEARN TO RESPECT US. 16:15 <@Chris|Izzy|Dunca> I: OR WE CAN JUST THROW YOU INTO THE WATER AND WATCH YOU DROWN! 16:15 <+Harold|Trent> H: YEAH! 16:15 <@Chris|Izzy|Dunca> D: Nice. 16:15 <+Beth|> *Immediately runs over to Heather* 16:15 <+Beth|> She didn't mean it, I-I swear! 16:15 <@Heather13> *sigh* 16:16 <@Heather13> Okay, fine. 16:16 <@Heather13> I'll listen to your stupid rules. 16:16 <@Heather13> Just... DON'T talk to me. :@ 16:16 <+Harold|Trent> H: Okay! 16:16 <+Harold|Trent> H: Boundaries make the Bass go round. 16:16 <+Harold|Trent> H: Right Duncan? :D 16:16 <@Chris|Izzy|Dunca> D: Shut it, dweebosauras. 16:17 <+Harold|Trent> H: *sigh* 16:17 <@Heather13> *looks out window* UM. 16:17 <@Heather13> WHY is the water yellow? :| 16:17 <@Chris|Izzy|Dunca> I: Yeah, I... there's, there's no bathroom, so. :| 16:17 <@Chris|Izzy|Dunca> *screen flashes over to the Screaming Gophers' cabin* 16:17 <+Gwen|> 10 hours with no Heather? Should be an easy win 16:18 <+Lindsay|> WHERE IS MY HAIR STRAIGHTENER? D: D: 16:18 <+Lindsay|> AHHHHHHHHHHH! *runs around cabin* 16:18 <+Gwen|> *sees Lindsay* On second thought...maybe not :s 16:18 <+Lindsay|> SheLana, can I PRETTY PLEASE borrow YOUR hair straightener? :D 16:18 <+Leshawna|> It's LESHAWNA. 16:18 <+Leshawna|> And does it LOOK like I use a straightener? 16:19 <+Lindsay|> If you do, I don't think it's working D: 16:19 <+Lindsay|> Your hair's kinda frizzy. 16:19 <+Gwen|> Ugh. 16:19 <+Gwen|> *Mumbles* Can't stand this team. -.- 16:19 <+Geoff|> What's the matter, Gwen? 16:19 <+Gwen|> Nothing, i'm just... 16:20 <+Gwen|> Gonna go draw. 16:20 <+Geoff|> *glances at Leshawna* :| 16:20 * Leshawna| shrugs. 16:20 <+Gwen|> (CONF) *Sigh* If there was ever anything you could make me NOT do, it would be spending a day with the Screaming gophers. Leshawna's okay, but the REST? I may as well throw myself into the water now. 16:20 <+Geoff|> (CONF): Aw, man, Gwen's such a cool chick! She's just gotta be more positive, that's all. Ever since we got here, she's been totally left out by Heather and her friends. I just want her to know that the Gophers, we're like her family, man! We love her! 16:20 <+Geoff|> Hey, guys, we should, like... 16:21 <+Geoff|> Totally make this awesome! 16:21 <+Geoff|> We can win this challenge easy peasy! 16:21 <+Gwen|> Awesome? >.> 16:21 <+Geoff|> YEAH! I mean, c'mon, let's throw a party! :D 16:21 <+Harold|Trent> T: Good idea. 16:21 <+Harold|Trent> T: ....How would we do that, exactly? 16:22 <+Geoff|> I have some streamers. 16:22 <+Geoff|> Trent can play music. 16:22 <+Leshawna|> I got some pudding pockets I snuck out from the kitchen. 16:22 <+Lindsay|> I have glitter glue! 16:22 <+Gwen|> Right. 16:22 <+Gwen|> Im sure that's the highlight of every major party, Lindsay. 16:23 <+Geoff|> Glitter glue, huh! Totally rad. 16:23 <+Geoff|> :D 16:23 <+Geoff|> Gwen, you joining it? 16:23 <+Gwen|> I'm not much of a party girl. 16:23 <+Gwen|> Besides, we should really focus on the challenge here. 16:25 <+Geoff|> C'mon, Gwen. 16:25 <+Geoff|> Who doesn't love a good party? 16:25 <+Lindsay|> Yeah, Gwen! The challenge is SO easy. 16:25 <+Lindsay|> And we've got ten hours. 16:25 <+Leshawna|> Party Boy is right. Might as well make the most of this. 16:25 <+Gwen|> Sorry. I'll pass. 16:26 <+Geoff|> You're welcome to join later then! 16:26 <+Geoff|> Come on, Trent! 16:26 <+Geoff|> Let's start rockin! 16:26 <+Geoff|> :D 16:26 <+Harold|Trent> T: *Plays an instrumental version of the song from the talent show on his guitar* 16:26 <+Leshawna|> Aw yeah baby. *starts doin her smooth moves* 16:26 <+Lindsay|> Woo hoo! *dances with Leshawna* 16:27 <+Geoff|> *dances* 16:27 <+Gwen|> *sits on bunk bed* 16:27 <+Harold|Trent> T: *Winks at Gwen* 16:27 <+Gwen|> <.< 16:27 <@Chris|Izzy|Dunca> *screen flashes over to the Killer Bass' cabin* 16:27 <+Harold|Trent> H: *Glares at Duncan* 16:28 <@Chris|Izzy|Dunca> D: *Glares back* <~< 16:28 <+Beth|> *Gulp* 16:28 <+Harold|Trent> H: (Conf): Duncan is definitely the meanest guy on the island! Look at him, hes got piercings in places I didn't even know existed. But Im the underdog, and we all know that the underdog always comes out on top. :D 16:28 <+Beth|> And that's why my house is haunted! :D @ Heather 16:28 <+Harold|Trent> H:....I'll never sleep again. :| @Beth 16:29 <@Heather13> Hey. 16:29 <@Heather13> Anyone here have a strategy to SURVIVE for the next ten hours? 16:29 <@Chris|Izzy|Dunca> I: Strategy? 16:29 <@Chris|Izzy|Dunca> I: We don't do that here on the Bass. xD 16:29 <@Heather13> Well, what DO you do on the Bass? <.< 16:29 <@Chris|Izzy|Dunca> D: Here's a good example. 16:30 <@Chris|Izzy|Dunca> D: *gets off bunk bed, walks behind Harold* 16:30 <@Chris|Izzy|Dunca> D: *pantses him* 16:30 <@Chris|Izzy|Dunca> D: Hahaha! 16:30 * Heather13 snickers. 16:30 <+Beth|> *Giggles* 16:30 <@Chris|Izzy|Dunca> I: HAHAHAHAHA. xD 16:30 <+Harold|Trent> H: :@ 16:31 <@Chris|Izzy|Dunca> D: *wipes tear away from face* Ah, classic. 16:31 <+Harold|Trent> H: ...Laugh it up Duncan. >_> 16:31 <@Chris|Izzy|Dunca> D: Yeah, it looks like you need a little more fabric down there, nerdling. 16:31 <@Chris|Izzy|Dunca> D: I can see your butt. 16:31 <+Beth|> *Giggles* 16:31 <+Harold|Trent> H: IDIOT! GOSH! :@ 16:32 <+Harold|Trent> H: Maybe you need to SHUT UP. :@ @Duncan 16:32 <@Chris|Izzy|Dunca> D: Nice comeback, dweeb. 16:32 <+Harold|Trent> H: Want a comeback? 16:32 <+Harold|Trent> H: You're a crap team captain! 16:32 <+Harold|Trent> H: No where near Courtney. :@ 16:32 <@Heather13> COURTNEY was a good team captain? 16:32 <+Harold|Trent> H: At least she was fair. 16:33 <+Harold|Trent> H: Why is she interested in a jerk like you anyway? >_> 16:33 <@Chris|Izzy|Dunca> D: Whoa, what was that, dweeb? :@ 16:33 <+Beth|> Guys... 16:33 <@Chris|Izzy|Dunca> D: Say it again. 16:33 <+Harold|Trent> H: Shes out of your league friend. >_> 16:33 <@Chris|Izzy|Dunca> D: FRIEND? I'm not your friend! 16:34 <@Chris|Izzy|Dunca> D: *shoves Harold* 16:34 <+Harold|Trent> H: HEY! 16:34 <+Harold|Trent> H: *Shoves Duncan back harder* 16:34 <@Chris|Izzy|Dunca> D: *shoves Harold again* 16:34 <+Beth|> Guys. Let's all be friends here, seriously! 16:34 <+Beth|> Please? 16:35 <@Heather13> Ugh, this is SO Bass-typical. 16:35 <+Beth|> I know! I hope your team is doing good though! 16:35 <@Heather13> They're probably distraught without me. 16:35 <@Chris|Izzy|Dunca> *screen flashes over to the Screaming Gophers' cabin* 16:35 <+Harold|Trent> T: Okay, guys. 16:36 <+Harold|Trent> T: This ones my favorite. Ready? 16:36 <+Harold|Trent> T: *Starts playing the same instrumenal song* 16:36 <+Geoff|> Nice! *dances* 16:36 <+Lindsay|> Ohhh, yay! 16:36 <+Leshawna|> Wooooohooo! *starts doin her smooth moves* 16:36 <+Geoff|> *walks over to Gwen and holds out hand* 16:37 <+Geoff|> Come on, Gwen, join! 16:37 <+Gwen|> Im really okay with sitting out, Geoff. :s 16:37 <+Geoff|> How are you gonna make any friends on the island if you keep shutting yourself out? :| 16:37 <+Gwen|> I don't need friends :s 16:37 <+Geoff|> Well, we need you. 16:37 <+Geoff|> C'mon, Gwen... 16:38 <+Geoff|> *lower voice* Trent needs you. :) 16:38 <+Gwen|> .... *Bites lip* 16:38 <+Harold|Trent> T: *Waves at Gwen* 16:38 <+Gwen|> *Sigh* Ok I guess :s 16:38 <+Geoff|> NICE! 16:38 <+Geoff|> *pulls Gwen into the center of the cabin* 16:39 <+Leshawna|> *starts trying to coax Gwen into dancing with a few butt bumps* 16:39 <+Gwen|> *starts to move slightly to the beat* 16:39 <+Leshawna|> Woo-hoo! Go, girl! 16:39 <+Leshawna|> Let loose, let loose! 16:39 <+Lindsay|> Shake your lady lumps, Gwen! *dances* 16:39 <+Gwen|> Am I.... dancing? 16:40 <+Geoff|> *gives Gwen a thumbs-up* 16:40 <+Harold|Trent> T: You got it Gwen! 16:40 <+Gwen|> *moves quicker* Woo-hoo! I guess I am! 16:40 <+Gwen|> WOO-HOO! WOO-HOO! 16:40 <+Geoff|> :D 16:40 <+Lindsay|> Eeeeeeeee! 16:41 <+Leshawna|> Go Gwen! Go! 16:41 <+Harold|Trent> T: Nice. :) 16:41 <+Geoff|> (CONF): See? Told you I could get Gwen to let loose, heh-heh... The Geoff can bring out The Partay in anyone! Man, the team just works so well without Heather... :| 16:41 <@Chris|Izzy|Dunca> *screen flashes over to the Killer Bass' cabin* 16:41 <+Harold|Trent> H: I'M SICK OF YOUR ATTITUDE, DUNCAN. *Shoves him to the ground* 16:41 <@Chris|Izzy|Dunca> D: WHOA! *stumbles backwards, hits the floor* 16:41 <+Harold|Trent> H: You need to learn some respect. :-@ 16:42 <@Chris|Izzy|Dunca> D: Respect? Pffft! 16:42 <@Chris|Izzy|Dunca> D: For who? *gets up* 16:42 <@Chris|Izzy|Dunca> D: The two dorkwads on our team or the redheaded psycho? :@ 16:42 <@Chris|Izzy|Dunca> I: Ha! He called you psycho, Beth! 16:42 <@Chris|Izzy|Dunca> I: ... wait a minute. >.> 16:42 <+Harold|Trent> H: YOU WALK AROUND HERE LIKE YOU'RE SO COOL PICKING ON ME, BUT YOUR JUST A LOSER JAIL BIRD. :@ 16:43 <@Chris|Izzy|Dunca> D: And you're a trash-talking dork! 16:43 <@Chris|Izzy|Dunca> D: *pushes Harold on the ground* 16:43 <@Chris|Izzy|Dunca> D: And maybe I'm sick of your whining. 16:43 <@Chris|Izzy|Dunca> D: You NEVER carry your weight around here. :@ 16:43 <@Chris|Izzy|Dunca> D: I'M the only one doing anything on this team. 16:43 <+Harold|Trent> H: YOU CAN'T EVEN RUN IT. 16:44 <@Chris|Izzy|Dunca> D: Fine! You know what? 16:44 <@Chris|Izzy|Dunca> D: I quit team captain. :@ 16:44 <@Chris|Izzy|Dunca> D: I don't want all this responsibility if you're going to be a baby about it, Harold. 16:44 <+Harold|Trent> H: ME? 16:44 <+Harold|Trent> H: *Stands up* I DON'T EVEN WANNA BE ON THIS TEAM. 16:45 <@Chris|Izzy|Dunca> D: Yeah well, we don't want you here either. :@ 16:45 <+Harold|Trent> H: *Sigh* IDIOT. 16:45 <+Harold|Trent> H: *Storms off to the other side of the cabin* 16:45 <@Chris|Izzy|Dunca> D: That's right, keep walking. 16:45 <@Chris|Izzy|Dunca> D: You've already sealed your fate, dweeb. >~> 16:45 <@Heather13> How did HAROLD push down Duncan? o_o 16:46 <+Beth|> He's stronger than he looks. 16:46 <@Heather13> And no one's voted Harold off yet? 16:46 <+Beth|> He's the smartest guy on our team! 16:46 <+Beth|> And Duncan doesn't let personal opinions cloud his judgement. :$ 16:46 <+Beth|> (CONF) Even though Harold and Duncan are both my friends, I'm getting sick of all the fighting. I wish I could actually be on a team with FRIENDLY people, like Heather! :( 16:46 <@Heather13> (conf) I finally get why the Bass keep winning. Harold's the backbone to the team... he managed to get rid of that twerp Cody last week, and standing up to Duncan takes a LOT of guts. Now that I'm here, why not try to turn a team against its own member? 16:47 * Heather13 stands up. 16:47 <@Heather13> Wow, guys. 16:47 <@Heather13> Harold's pretty mad. I didn't know he could get like that. 16:47 <+Beth|> Me neither. 16:47 <@Chris|Izzy|Dunca> D: Eh, little dork would never put a hand on me. xD 16:47 <@Heather13> Still, it sucks when the team leader storms out. 16:48 <@Chris|Izzy|Dunca> D: I'M the team leader, Heather. 16:48 <@Chris|Izzy|Dunca> D: Well, not anymore. 16:48 <@Chris|Izzy|Dunca> D: But I have more status than he does. 16:48 <@Heather13> Really? 16:48 <@Heather13> Wasn't he the one that booted off Courtney AND Cody? 16:48 <@Heather13> I mean, just guessing... you clearly didn't orchestrate HER elimination. It had to have been him. c: 16:49 <@Chris|Izzy|Dunca> D: I guess he probably had a hand. 16:49 <@Heather13> If I were you guys, I wouldn't let Harold push you around. 16:49 <@Heather13> At this point, it seems like he could get anyone voted off. 16:49 <@Chris|Izzy|Dunca> D: Harold? Pffft. 16:49 <@Chris|Izzy|Dunca> D: No way. And even if he could, he's a pretty solid player when it comes to challenges. 16:49 <@Heather13> I guess you're right. Besides, he probably wouldn't vote you off, right? 16:50 <@Heather13> I mean, it's not like he has some sort of evil grudge against you after all those weeks of bullying and torment. ^_^ 16:50 <@Heather13> And Izzy, I'm sure Harold won't gun for you after one of your crazy antics screws up another challenge. 16:50 <@Chris|Izzy|Dunca> I: Huh? D: 16:50 <+Beth|> *Gulp* He did vote out Cody and Eva because he hated them... 16:50 <@Chris|Izzy|Dunca> D: Yeah, and he was pretty ticked at Courtney when she lost the animal challenge. >~> 16:50 <@Chris|Izzy|Dunca> I: LET'S KILL THE BEAST. 16:51 <@Chris|Izzy|Dunca> Chris: *arrives above the cabins in a helicopter, lets down a lengthy rope ladder* 16:51 <@Chris|Izzy|Dunca> Chris: *takes out megaphone* CAMPERS! Your rescue has arrived! ^_^ 16:51 <@Chris|Izzy|Dunca> Chris: We've hired some guys to get rid of all the flooding, but as for now, the Screaming Gophers win immunity due to functioning better than the Bass! 16:51 <@Chris|Izzy|Dunca> Chris: And your reward? A ROCKIN' BEACH PARTY! *snickers* 16:51 <@Chris|Izzy|Dunca> Chris: Killer Bass? Cast in your votes! 16:51 <@Chris|Izzy|Dunca> --- CAMPFIRE CEREMONY --- 16:52 <@Chris|Izzy|Dunca> Chris: Well, Bass. 16:52 <@Chris|Izzy|Dunca> Chris: I've seen you quite a bit in the past few challenges. 16:52 <+Harold|Trent> H: :( 16:52 <+Beth|> :/ 16:52 <@Chris|Izzy|Dunca> Chris: Tonight, it seems as if your loss was mainly caused by Duncan and Harold. 16:52 <@Chris|Izzy|Dunca> Chris: Oh. 16:53 <@Chris|Izzy|Dunca> Chris: And Heather, who has now abandoned you for her real team. Ouch. xD 16:53 <@Chris|Izzy|Dunca> Chris: Marshmallows go to Izzy! 16:53 <@Chris|Izzy|Dunca> Chris: Annnd... Duncan. 16:53 <+Beth|> *Crosses Fingers* 16:53 <+Harold|Trent> H: :s 16:53 <+Beth|> *Shakes* 16:54 <@Chris|Izzy|Dunca> Chris: The final marshmallow of the evening goes to... 16:54 <@Chris|Izzy|Dunca> Chris: ............... 16:54 <@Chris|Izzy|Dunca> Chris: .......... 16:54 <@Chris|Izzy|Dunca> Chris: ..... 16:54 <@Chris|Izzy|Dunca> Chris: Beth. 16:54 * Chris|Izzy|Dunca tosses the final marshmallow to Beth. 16:55 <+Beth|> *Sighs in relief* 16:55 <+Harold|Trent> H: HUH? 16:55 <+Harold|Trent> H: But....but WHY? 16:55 <@Chris|Izzy|Dunca> I: LEAVE US, FOUL BEAST. 16:55 <+Harold|Trent> H: Foul beast? 16:55 <+Harold|Trent> H: What are you talking about? 16:56 <+Beth|> Heather told us all about your master plan, Harold. 16:56 <+Beth|> And how you were trying to get us off. 16:56 <@Chris|Izzy|Dunca> D: Wait a minute. 16:56 <@Chris|Izzy|Dunca> D: How would she know all that, anyway? 16:56 <+Harold|Trent> H: I never told her anything! 16:56 <+Harold|Trent> H: You sure Heather said that? o.o 16:57 <@Chris|Izzy|Dunca> D: Aw, crud. 16:57 <@Chris|Izzy|Dunca> D: Looks like we were played. >~> 16:57 <+Beth|> By HEATHER! 16:57 <@Chris|Izzy|Dunca> I: LET'S KILL THE BEAST. 16:57 <+Harold|Trent> H: Can't believe you guys fell for that >_> 16:58 <@Chris|Izzy|Dunca> Chris: Harold. 16:58 <@Chris|Izzy|Dunca> Chris: I'm sorry, but your sob fest has gone on long enough. 16:58 <@Chris|Izzy|Dunca> Chris: It's time to take the Boat of Losers. 16:58 <+Harold|Trent> H: *sigh* Okay. :( 16:58 <+Harold|Trent> H: Can't Chef carry me? I feel too betrayed to walk. :( 16:58 <@Chris|Izzy|Dunca> Chris: Nope. Just hurry, before Izzy bites you. 16:58 <@Chris|Izzy|Dunca> I: *opens jaw* 16:59 <+Harold|Trent> H: *Stands up* 16:59 <@Chris|Izzy|Dunca> D: *stands up and extends arm* Later, dweeb. 16:59 <+Harold|Trent> H: *Kicks Duncan in the kiwis and runs off* HAHAHAHAHA! 16:59 <@Chris|Izzy|Dunca> D: *falls* Owww... so... much... pain... X_x 16:59 <+Beth|> (CONF) Heather played us? *pause* COOL! She's so smart! I wanna be just like her someday. :) 16:59 <@Heather13> (conf) So, that leaves the Bass with wannabe Beth, crazy girl Izzy, and their ex-beloved team captain, Duncan. And they just got rid of their SMARTEST PLAYER. Meanwhile, I'M just weeks away from that GLORIOUS grand prize. Sucks to suck. ;) 17:00 <@Chris|Izzy|Dunca> -- END -- T T T